Christmas Proposal
by BenoightLangson
Summary: One shot. After being together for over a year, Hank has a big question for Olivia. For this story, they started seeing each other after the first crossover of SVU Season 16/Chicago PD Season 2, so this takes place during Season 17 and Season 3, respectively. As always, reviews are appreciated.


**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank Voight is in love with Olivia Benson and has been for the last year ever since she threatened to arrest him. They have managed to maintain a personal and professional relationship as difficult as it has been being long distance and all. They try to see each other every other weekend but it does get expensive, not that either of them minds but Hank really wants to shorten the distance between them, so they can be together all the time. He has established a relationship with Noah and Olivia has established a relationship with Justin. Every time Hank talks to Justin, he wants to know if he is planning to propose to Olivia any time soon. He really likes her and nothing would make him happier than to see his dad get married again.

When Justin, Olive and Daniel were in Chicago for Thanksgiving, Hank took them, along with Erin to pick out an engagement ring. Olivia and Noah were unable to make it for Thanksgiving. Noah was just getting over a bad cold and now that Olivia was a Lieutenant, she had more stress to deal with. If Noah hadn't been sick, they would have been on the next flight to Chicago. Hank had been to New York more times than Olivia had been to Chicago lately. He started wondering if something was up with her because whenever it was her weekend, something always changed. Sure they talked every day or Skyped almost every day but it wasn't the same as being together. It seemed like it had been so long since they had last made love.

Hank was trying to think of the perfect way to propose to her. He came up with an idea and let Fin, Lucy and of course his squad and the family in on it. Fin couldn't wait but said Rollins wouldn't be there as she had just had her baby and had had a rough pregnancy. The entire Intelligence Unit had come to New York because they didn't want to miss this. Most of the squad thought he was joking when he told them what he was planning to do. Everyone including Justin, Olive and Daniel arrived at SVU before Hank did.

"Look who blew in from the Windy City."

"Nice to see you too, Fin. Who's that in with Lieutenant Benson?"

"That's Lieutenant Tucker, NYPD's biggest pain in the ass. In other words, IAB. This time of year, some of us refer to him as the Grinch."

"Got it."

"Fin, this is Justin, Hank's son. Justin, this is Fin Tutuola."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. This is my wife, Olive and our son, Daniel."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. This is Sergeant Mike Dodds. Dodds, this is Detective Erin Lindsay, Detective Jay Halstead, Detective Antonio Dawson, Detective Alvin Olinsky, Officer Kevin Atwater and Officer Adam Ruzek."

"I'm here too."

"This is Sergeant Trudy Platt."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"You too."

"This is Detective Dominick Carisi. I know Lindsay and Halstead are the only ones who have met him."

"Call me Sonny."

"It's nice to meet you, Sonny."

"You too."

"How's Rollins?"

"She's doin' good."

Lucy came in with Noah just ahead of Hank.

"Santa."

"Did you see Santa?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Noah."

"Hi."

Santa came into SVU just as Olivia and Ed came out of her office.

"Hey, guys, Trudy and Erin. What brings you here? Justin, I'm surprised to see you."

"I was able to get some leave."

Olivia gave Justin, Olive and Erin a hug and kissed Daniel's head. She then introduced everyone to Tucker.

"Mama, Santa."

"Where did you see Santa?"

"Elvator."

"Here?"

"Uh huh!"

"That's interesting. Erin, what did you do with your Sergeant?"

"He'll be here."

"Ho, ho, ho!"

"Ho, ho, ho, Santa!"

"I have a present here for Noah Benson."

"Me!"

"Here's one for Daniel Voight."

He handed it to Justin and then he showed Daniel, who tried putting it in his mouth.

"This is for Jesse Rollins."

"I'll take it to her."

Santa handed the present to Fin to take to Amanda and Jesse. He then sat on Amanda's chair and patted his leg.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant."

"Me? Why? My boyfriend will be here soon and he's the jealous type."

"Please."

"If you insist."

Olivia sat on his lap and he pulled out the gift he had for her. She shook it to see if she could figure out what it was.

"Open, Mama."

"I should open it?"

"Yeah."

Olivia slowly unwrapped the present as Fin was doing a video on his phone to send to Amanda. She opened the box and saw what was in it.

"Oh, my God! Santa, my office. Now!"

Olivia got up and went into her office. Santa followed her and then she shut and locked the door. She also adjusted the blinds because she knew they would all be nosey.

"Henry Voight, take that ridiculous beard off!"

"I thought you'd like it."

"It is kind of sexy actually."

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Technically, you haven't asked me anything yet."

"It was implied."

"Hank, be serious."

Hank took the beard off and got down on one knee.

"Olivia Margaret Benson, will you marry me?"

"Before I answer you, I need to say something."

"Oh, for crying out loud, Benson! A simple yes or no is sufficient."

"Sit."

Olivia sat down on the sofa and then Hank sat next to her. Before she started talking, he started kissing her neck.

"That feels so good."

"Do you want more, Lieutenant?"

"Oh yeah! Make love to me, Santa!"

They started kissing and then they undressed each other before making love on the sofa. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her. She had put on the coat from his Santa suit, so that's all she was wearing. They had their fingers laced together.

"Now you interrupted me. I don't like to be interrupted."

"Sorry. You better arrest me."

"If it happens again, I might have to.

I apologize but we needed this. It's been way too long."

"You're right, we did and it has."

"Ok, I'm listening."

They both sat up, so they could talk.

"No matter what happens between us, I will always love you. I have since we first met."

"You're dumping me, aren't you?"

"No, Hank, I'm not. I'm trying to tell you that our lives are about to change whether I accept your marriage proposal or not."

"What are you saying?"

"Justin and Noah are getting a baby brother or sister."

"They're getting what?"

"You heard me, Hank."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"We're having a baby?"

"We are."

"I am so happy to hear that."

They put their arms around each other and started kissing again.

"Hank."

"Yeah."

"Put that ring on my finger. Yes, I will marry you."

Hank slid the ring onto Olivia's finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They continued kissing and then they got up to dressed before they opened the door to the Squad Room.

"I said yes and we're having a baby!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

Erin and Justin ran over and hugged them both. Noah hugged them both as well.

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thanks, guys."

"Where will you two live?"

"We haven't talked about it yet. I know we are going to have to talk about it before we get married or the baby comes."

"How far along are you?"

"15 weeks."

Hank sat down on one of the chairs and then Olivia sat on his lap. He put his hand on her belly and she laced her fingers through his as they kissed.

"We'll figure it out. We've made it work long distance for over a year. Why do you think I proposed? I wanted to close the gap between us, so we would be in the same city."

"I don't care where we are as long as we're together. I will even put my papers in and retire. All I care about is being your wife and making sure I do everything right with our baby to ensure that he or she is healthy. I want this so much."

"I do too."

"If I have to retire to avoid stress then I will. Being a wife and mother is more important to me."

"We don't need to decide this today."

"I know that but we need to figure it out."

"And we will."

"The sooner we get married, the happier I'll be."

"Me too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then they celebrated with their family and friends. Lucy took Noah for a while, so Olivia and Hank could be alone at the apartment to properly celebrate their engagement and her pregnancy. They both knew they wanted a short engagement and Olivia was leaning towards retiring and moving to Chicago to be with Hank full-time. They couldn't wait to start their new life together with their family.


End file.
